DIVAS Wiki:Blocking
DIVAS Wiki's administrators have the ability to block users from editing the wiki. Blocks are typically issued for severe or repeated violations of the wiki's policies or Wikia/Fandom's Terms of Use (ToU). Blocking results in a complete loss of editing privileges on DIVAS Wiki until the block expires. Blocking Blocks are issued as a last resort to stop rule-breaking, or to prevent future rules violations. Blocks may be issued at any time, but typically are issued after one or more warnings. A blocking administrator will almost always provide a justification for any block they give; this justification is usually written out on the blocked user's user page, or in the wiki . Blocks may last for any length of time, but typically last from 1-7 days or even an infinite amount of time, depending on the circumstances surrounding the block. Infinite blocks Repeated or especially severe rules violations, or the potential of a compromised account, may result in an infinite block against a user. Infinite blocks have no specified end time, and therefore continue forever, unless the block is removed by an administrator. If the user is given mesaage wall posting privileges, they are eligible to request an unblock. Users who have this privilege revoked are therefore permanently blocked from editing DIVAS Wiki. Unblocking A user that has received a block may be allowed to request that the block be removed; these requests are handled through the blocked user's message wall. To request an unblock, the blocked user must add the following template to : The user should replace with their reasoning and rationale as to why the block on them should be lifted. When a user adds this template to their message wall, the message wall is categorized into Category:Requests for unblock. An administrator will review the block; this review may include evaluating the reason given by the blocked user, reviewing the blocked user's contributions and deleted contributions, checking logs of the user's on-wiki activities, and consulting with other members of the administrative team. After this has concluded, an official decision will be posted on the blocked user's message wall. Users who are unblocked may be placed on editing restrictions or have other measures taken to prevent repeat behavior, as determined by the unblocking administrator. Users who have their unblock request declined are allowed to re-request. However, frequently re-requesting, abusing the system, or vandalizing the user message wall may result in the blocked user losing the privileges to post on their message wall and to request an unblock for the duration of their block. After said privileges are lost, there is no way to request for an unblock After a block Once a block expires, or once a block has been removed, a user may return to actively editing the wiki. A user that is no longer blocked is free to participate in the wiki as would any normal user, unless an administrator has applied special editing restrictions. Any warnings or block notices placed on the user's message wall may be removed by the user once the block has ended. Blocking is not intended as a punishment, and a user that is no longer blocked should be given the benefit of the doubt in edits they make to the wiki. However, a user that violates policies following the end of a block may receive a longer-duration or an infinite block, especially if the user repeatedly violates the same rule(s) after multiple chances to fix their behavior. See also * User blog:Sannse/How to Get Unblocked at Community Central Wiki